


Thirst

by chitownseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Human Jaehyun, M/M, Vampire!Johnny, almost porn but not there cause i'm a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitownseo/pseuds/chitownseo
Summary: Jaehyun can feel it from across the room, Johnny desires him.





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> so honestly this is like an epilogue to my johnny prompt for crimson but lol i'll post that in like two hours

To Johnny it’s a feeling he’s all too familiar with, the push and pull motion, it’s a sound that Johnny can hear even in complete silence. He looks across the room and he sees his boyfriend talking with their friends, but Jaehyun doesn’t seem to be paying much attention to the conversation , instead he looks at Johnny with heavy hooded eyes that are much too bright for the dark lighting. Jaehyun seems to understand as well noticing the longful look that Johnny shows only for him, Johnny is thirsty. Vampires don’t “mate,” like wolves do, so primitive; instead they bond, feeling each other’s feelings without having to speak a word. Jaehyun feels thirsty, desire on the edge of his tongue, however these feelings don’t belong to him they belong to Johnny who is slowly making his way closer and closer. 

“Jae-” Jaehyun shushes his boyfriend as he leads him outside to their car, he sends a text to the host of the party, claiming illness and saying their goodbyes. 

“Can you drive? I’ve had a few drinks,” Johnny nods as he takes the keys from his boyfriend, “of course I’ll drive I need you in one piece,” Jaehyun laughs as he gets into the passenger side.

The drive back to their home is quiet, Jaehyun doesn’t quite like it. Really Johnny should know better than to trust that his tipsy boyfriend would behave, but there he is trying to keep his eyes on the road as he sees Jaehyun remove his jacket, unbutton his shirt and run his hands down his torso. 

“Johnny don’t you want to drive a bit faster? I can feel how badly you want me Johnny, maybe you should focus so that we can get home quicker.” 

Johnny keeps his left hand gripped tightly on the steering wheel, moving higher and higher on his boyfriend’s thighs. He can see Jaehyun teasing his nipples, that’s the last straw, he steps on the accelerator and prays that no cops are patrolling at 2am.

They reach their home in record time, he barely registers that they’re parked in their garage when Johnny’s strong arms lift him out of the passenger seat and guide him inside their home, Johnny’s speed that Jaehyun’s still not 100% used to, finally coming in handy. 

He barely registers the wall that’s pinned against, all he feels are Johnny’s hips digging into his own, “ God Jaehyun, I don’t think you even understand the things you do to me,” his hands on Jaehyun’s ass, kneading the soft skin. 

“Why don’t you show me in that case?” Jaehyun bares his neck, oh how Johnny desires to just bite it, and maybe he will. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt @ chitownseo


End file.
